Your Heart's Desire
by Iluvenis Telperien
Summary: SawakitaXOC fic. Post-Slam Dunk setting. [He was attracted to her by her beauty, but when an unexpected accident ruined that, what will happen to his budding ardor?]Re-written version of 'Aloof'
1. Chappie One A hot babe sister

Your heart's desire

----------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Honestly, I wouldn't be here if I owned either **Rukawa **or **Sawakita**. I'd be out **showing them off**. Anyway, **Slam Dunk** belongs to the **Holy Guru** **Takehiko Inoue** and I own the **gorgeous Rukawa Kuroko.**

Setting: Post-Slam Dunk

Pairing: Sawakita Eiji X OC (Rukawa Kuroko)

Character age guidelines: 

Rukawa Kaede [32]

Rukawa Kuroko [20]

Genre: Romance/ maybe humour in some parts

**Author's notes**: It had occurred to me that most people **hated Mary Sue fiction**, so I'm here to **incur the wrath** of the mass by writing about one. *MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! *  And yes, this fic was originally titled 'Aloof', but I've decided to re-write the whole thing. The reason is, after the **long months of hiatus**, I've **lost the original train of thoughts** and hence decided to buy a new train…sorry, I mean, buy a ticket for another train (ain't got the money). It was because of this fic that my buddy Fen **challenged me to write a non-Mary-sue fanfic with an imperfect character**. Paradoxically, I'm **nearly done with that fic (Shinichi nii-chan)** and this fic… ¬___¬

Anyway, for those who hadn't read the disclaimer/summary properly, or hadn't read the previous version, this is a **Sawakita** story for our beloved **number one High School basketball player in Japan**. He's so adorable. =D

Pre-script note: This fic doesn't have a beta-reader because I post chapters on impulse. However, my eternal devotion and love goes to Fen and the others who'd always be there to beta-read my horrendous works. (Stop scowling at me, Si En, I know this is another one of my romantic streaks…) I beta my own fic and so blame all the mistakes on me and I'll die a happy person if you point out blatant mistakes that I made.

Pre-script note 2: Constructive criticisms are very much welcomed. I'd be happy with a one-line review, but I give you my heart if you'd go past a paragraph assessing the fic, pointing out the strengths, weaknesses, where I should improve on and all. =D

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

The lewd jokes that had been flying around all afternoon stopped abruptly. Mito Youhei looked up as a shiny Harley Davidson motorbike rolled into the garage. His employees whistled appreciatively as they eyed the finely crafted vehicle and its rider. Atop the colossal mass of metal was a slender woman dressed in black leather that wrapped around her well-toned figure. As she jumped off the bike, Youhei noticed the muscles flexing in her long legs. The final shock came when she pulled off her helmet. She was very attractive. In fact, her slanted eyes and sharp features strongly reminded him of somebody he used to know. 

Realizing that both he and his employees had been staring for too long, Youhei cleared his throat and went up to her, "Good day, miss, how can we help you?" The woman eyed him coolly, "The tires and brakes to be changed now," Her tone was pointed, commanding, and definitely not that friendly, but Youhei felt that he did not mind giving in to every single command issued by the woman. She had a natural flair for being in authority. Apparently, his employees shared his sentiments as they scrambled for the tools and worked on her motorbike while sneaking glances at her.

Youhei took the accounts notebook and asked for her name.

"Rukawa Kuroko,"

He paused at the name, looking up at her, "Are you related to Rukawa Kaede?"

"His sister,"

"Oh! No wonder I felt that you looked familiar, but I hadn't seen you in school,"

"I'm twelve years younger," She warmed a little, knowing that the man knew her brother. There was nothing else as dear in the world to her as her elder brother. Since their parents died in a plane crash, fifteen-year-old Rukawa Kaede worked part-time as he struggled with bringing up his three-year-old sister. Their uncle and aunt took them in, but Kaede wanted as little to owe them as possible. Apart from the daily necessities like schooling and providing for the basic needs, Kaede took charge of everything else of Kuroko – He taught her how to eat on her own, taught her manners, took her out, put her to bed every night and everything else there was. 

"Rukawa, I mean, Kaede, has blue eyes, but yours are brown…" Youhei remarked.

"Kaede got our mother's blue eyes," Kuroko replied, a note of irritation coming into her voice, "Are you done with questions?"

"Touchy," Youhei laughed, "Just like your brother, there you go, Miss Rukawa," He smiled, passing her the receipt. Kuroko eyed the receipt sharply before paying. She sat on a bench in the garage and waited for the work to be done. 

As Rukawa Kuroko took off on the fixed motorbike, Youhei turned to his employees (who were still gaping at Kuroko and her magnificent bike), "You know, if you'd work as hard as you did today, we'd have earned a lot more money," 

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kaede came out of the showers, drying his hair with a towel. Sawakita called out to him, "Oy Kaede, want to go for lunch together? Akira, Hisashi and I are going together," Kaede shrugged, "My sis is coming in a little while, ask her,"

"You have a sister?" Sawakita's eyes widened, "My, she must be a looker," He eyed the beautiful man appreciatively.

"Yes she is," Kaede replied, pulling on a polo shirt, "Touch her and you die,"

"Whoa! Serious?" Sawakita grinned, "I must see how much of a looker she is, then,"

Kaede rolled his eyes.

Sendoh Akira strolled into the communal showers, "Kaede, are you going with us? Nothing's better than a nice fat lunch after a game. Oh yeah, you should really see that gorgeous Harley Davidson outside there! Did I say that the rider – "

"…is my sister," Kaede finished the line for him.

"Did I hear _sister_?" Kuroko pushed past Sendoh into the showers. Sawakita grabbed for a towel to cover his essentials. Sendoh gaped at her arse.

"Get. Out." Kaede tried to push his sister out of the male communal shower rooms where the other basketball players were mainly half-naked or even totally naked. They were frantically grabbing for random pieces of clothing when Kuroko came in. He also made a mental note to kill Sendoh for eyeing his sister that way.

"Kae, there's nothing I never saw on a guy before," Kuroko rolled her eyes at her brother. The other basketball players turned purple. 

"You are a girl, that's final," Kaede tapped her head sharply and shoved her out of the room, taking his bag with him. Sawakita pulled on his jeans and hurried out.

Kuroko was laughing at Kaede's protective stance. Sawakita froze when he heard her – the husky laugh sent shivers down his spine. _'Man, she's sexy!'_

"Ne, Kae, good to see you," She hugged her big brother. Kaede returned the hug in an equally affectionate manner. Sawakita raised an eyebrow – Rukawa Kaede was never this emotionally demonstrative. It looked like he did love his sister a lot. He also realized that the girl looked much younger than Rukawa, although both of them shared the slanted, shrewd eyes that had to be a family trait, fair skin and silky hair as black as midnight. 

[A/N: Come on, if Rukawa is that gorgeous, do you expect Kuroko to be anything less?]

"Eh, Kaede, you want to come with us for lunch?" Sawakita did not look at the object of his question, and instead, was looking directly at Kuroko, noticing for the first time her dark hazel brown eyes and long eyelashes. Kaede narrowed his eyes at the interested look in the renowned playboy's eyes, "What say you, Kuro?" He shifted to block Kuroko from Sawakita's vision. Kuroko shrugged, turning in the direction of her bike parked outside the gym, "Where?"

Sendoh, who also came out, told her the location of the restaurant that they were going to. She nodded, recognizing the place as one she visited before. She then walked out of the gym, ignoring the trail of vision following the subtle sway of her leather-clad hips. 

"My goodness, Rukawa, you've a hot babe for a sister and you said nothing about it?" Mitsui gaped at the man, who was currently glaring at the men who dared to eye his sister in lewd manners. Kaede glowered visibly and made a curt slashing motion that said _'Death to all who had ideas about Kuroko'_. 

Sendoh grinned, "If I wasn't married to and deeply in love with my Kei-chan, I'd go after Kuroko. But again," He hurried to explain himself, "She's not really my type. Too cold," He had noticed that her affections and friendliness were only for her elder brother. 

Kaede retracted his Death Glare™ and made his way to his Ferrari, making another mental note to tell Kuroko to dump all her leather clothes. Being the top model of the country has its benefits. Kuroko proclaimed her eternal devotion for him when he gave her the Harley Davidson in replacement of her old scooter bought with money she earned from part-time jobs. They also had a decent-sized house in a quiet part of Kanagawa. Even though he was swamped by admirers from every part of the country and even overseas, Rukawa had no one in mind yet. He wanted someone who would love him for who he is. The woman also had to love Kuroko as much as he does. 

Sawakita, Sendoh and Mitsui took their seats in Rukawa's car. Sawakita was now the top basketball player in Japan – he ditched his plans to go overseas after his father passed away. Old Mr Sawakita was always the source of strength and inspiration for his son, and now that he was gone, Sawakita felt that he'd just be content playing for his country. He moved to Kanagawa as he found that his old county brought back too much memories and pain. Sendoh, surprisingly, abandoned a potentially powerful basketball career and had a company manufacturing fishing equipment. At the age of 33 (now), his 15-year-old company was already renowned for producing high-quality fishing rods and other supporting equipment. Mitsui opened a sports equipment shop with Kogure and was also doing very well.

They met up each Sunday to play basketball and often, other players like Maki, Akagi, Kiyota and Sakuragi came to play with them as well. The gym was unofficially theirs each Sunday as everyone else were content to just sit by the sidelines to watch the legendary ex-high school star players play intense matches against each other. 

----------------------------------------------------------

The four men turned up at the restaurant, and found Kuroko at a table beside the window. She was examining the menu critically. Sawakita noticed how the rosy lights of the restaurant glimmered in her long hair, which was plaited neatly – a job done probably when they were still on their way. He also noticed the long, lean but strong fingers wrapped around the edges of the menu and fascinated himself with picturing what it would be like to kiss those fingers. 

Sawakita took a seat on the direct opposite of Kuroko, so that he could sneak looks at her and her hands without being too obvious (and risk being murdered by Rukawa Kaede). The others settled into their seats as well. 

The waitress who came to take their orders had to restrain herself from gaping like a goldfish. It wasn't every day a group of extremely good-looking people visit their restaurant and she found herself staring at Rukawa's handsome, icy face. "Mr…Rukawa?" She smiled nervously at the famous model, "Would you like to take your orders now?"

Mitsui butted in, "Hey, you are being biased! What, you'll only serve that doll face?" He laughed at Rukawa's glare, "I'll have this, thank you," The waitress turned pink. This man was handsome in a wickedly sexy manner and she felt her salivary glands working hard. 

"Shut up, Hisashi, Rukawa's gonna murder you later," Sawakita laughed, "I'd like this, pretty," He winked at the now visibly flushed waitress. Kuroko rolled her eyes. Fancy flirting with the poor girl like that! That man has no shame. She clicked her fingers at the waitress who was completely drowned in the men's charms, "Hey, the set lunch of the day, please," 

The waitress took a double take at Kuroko and squeaked, "Rukawa-senpai!" 

"Do I know you?"

"I was from Shohoku High School too, I'm two years below you, and…sempai, and I admire you a lot!" The waitress squeaked even more excitedly at her senior. Kuroko raised an eyebrow and smiled graciously. Sawakita felt his heart speed up at her smile. _By God, she's gorgeous!_

"Take your orders and get out of here," Rukawa growled, still irked by Mitsui's comments earlier. The waitress giggled nervously and took Sendoh and Rukawa's orders before hurrying off. She just couldn't wait to relate the magnificent encounter to her co-workers.

Sawakita looked at Kuroko, "Say, Miss Rukawa, what's your occupation?" He smiled in a friendly manner. "Fashion designer," She replied briskly, drinking her glass of water. Sawakita stared at the pale column of her neck and his voice came out huskier than he intended it to be, "Oh, you didn't look like one,"

Rukawa kicked him.

------------------------------------------------------------------

[A/N: There you have it, my darlings, a Mary-sue! *Guffaws in an unrepentant manner*]


	2. Chappie Two who ran into an accident

Your heart's desire

----------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Honestly, I wouldn't be here if I owned either **Rukawa **or **Sawakita**. I'd be out **showing them off**. Anyway, **Slam Dunk** belongs to the **Holy Guru** **Takehiko Inoue** and I own the **gorgeous Rukawa Kuroko.**

Setting: Post-Slam Dunk

Pairing: Sawakita Eiji X OC (Rukawa Kuroko)

Character age guidelines: 

Rukawa Kaede [32]

Rukawa Kuroko [20]

Genre: Romance/ maybe humour in some parts

Pre-script note: This fic doesn't have a beta-reader because I post chapters on impulse. However, my eternal devotion and love goes to Fen and the others who'd always be there to beta-read my horrendous works. (Stop scowling at me, Si En, I know this is another one of my romantic streaks…) I beta my own fic and so blame all the mistakes on me and I'll die a happy person if you point out blatant mistakes that I made.

Pre-script note 2: Constructive criticisms are very much welcomed. I'd be happy with a one-line review, but I give you my heart if you'd go past a paragraph assessing the fic, pointing out the strengths, weaknesses, where I should improve on and all. =D

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

Kuroko, for all she was smooth and sophisticated in her ways, was incredibly dense towards the attention she received. Everyone at the table wondered how she could be oblivious of Sawakita's intense gazes and Rukawa's glares at Sawakita. She was enjoying her food quite a lot. Obviously, a good feast was good for her temper for Kuroko smiled nonchalantly at Sawakita, "That was good food, wasn't it?" 

Sawakita felt himself go weak in the knees and he would have fallen over if he hadn't been seated then. He managed to reply, "Ah, yes… it was dazzling," Kuroko raised an eyebrow at his use of the adjective, but decided against asking. She then excused herself to go to the lavatory, again, plainly unaware of all the looks thrown in her direction. Rukawa clenched his teeth and vowed to incinerate all of Kuroko's tight clothes. Sawakita, however, was lost in his admiration of the woman. 

"What did I tell you?" Rukawa growled the minute Kuroko was out of earshot.

"Touch her and I die," Sawakita replied glumly.

"You know, she's not a little girl, Kaede," Sendoh remarked pleasantly, "She's never going to get married if you hovered over her like that," 

"I'm not leaving Kuro in the likes of this playboy," Kaede continued growling. Everyone else spare Sawakita sighed; for someone who seldom got past three syllables in a line, Rukawa was a little talkative in protecting his sister. Sawakita, however, was looking injured, "Kaede, I am not a playboy,"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, nobody knows how you changed five girlfriends in a span of a month, sheesh," Mitsui snorted, "I don't exactly blame Kaede for trying to save Kuroko from you,"

Sawakita opened his mouth to say something, but Rukawa got there first, "You shouldn't date someone if you don't love her,"

He fell silent. Rukawa had a point there, but again, he was serious about each of his relationships. It was just that there was no one who could really fill in the blank perfectly. He could not prolong the relationships, as he didn't want the girlfriends to be hurt too badly – they would be, if they were too emotionally involved. 

Sendoh, who understood Sawakita's sentiments, broke the awkward silence, "You know, Kaede, it wouldn't hurt to give Eiji a chance," 

"It would hurt Kuro," Rukawa's dark cobalt blue eyes remained steely. 

"It's okay, Akira, thank you," Sawakita shook his head lightly, "I guess…I guess I'll just leave Kuroko alone," If he was lucky, she wouldn't be the one to fill in his blank. 

------------------------------------------------------------

_It was their old house, which he moved into when he was five. There he could see the old basketball court where he first learnt the feel of a real basketball game. _

_His father was holding out a basketball to him, and he touched it, feeling the coarse, leathery texture of the ball. _

"Go on," His father said. Sawakita took the ball, dribbled it towards the net and did a lay-up. His father smiled.

_"You just don't know how to love, do you?" In the place of his father was Midoriko. She was looking at him with large, mournful eyes, "Do you even know what 'love' means?" She turned, and walked away. _

_"Midori!" He cried out, trying to reach for her._

And he woke up. 

------------------------------------------------------------

She frowned at the design. It didn't look good. She sighed and put it aside before reaching for a blank piece of paper to start work on. With luck, she'd be able to produce some top-notch designs for the next summer show – and get promoted. She was new in the company, and had a long way to go. 

Kuroko twirled the blunt red pencil absently and she suddenly envisioned a pair of brown eyes filled with an emotion she cannot identify. Something was familiar about those eyes, but she couldn't pinpoint what that was. Sighing again, she put down the pencil. 

Work had not been all that smooth. She was not able to come up with a good theme for her designs and was getting lectures daily from her superiors. Her department manager, for some strange reasons, kept picking on her. She felt it utterly unfair, for there were other newbies who were doing pretty badly as well. Still, she swallowed her pride and temper for the sake of better job prospects. 

"Troubles?" Her brother touched her shoulder gently. Kuroko turned round to Rukawa and shook her head, "I need a theme, a good one that will touch souls and…" She gestured helplessly, unsure. 

Rukawa gave a smile reserved only for his sister, "I can't help you in this department, but we can always talk,"

"Yeah, thanks Kae," She hugged her brother's waist, "We'll talk about something else, work's a nuisance. So, how are things on your side?"

"Mine? I've got to go to Milan next Monday, for two weeks," Rukawa sat on her bed, "You should know about that one," 

"Yeah, I know, the very prestigious Paris Fall show" Kuroko groaned, "I can't go. Got a major project to work on,"

"I'll get you the tapes," Rukawa offered.

"Thanks,"

"We are /still/ talking about work, aren't we?" Rukawa patted her shoulders. 

Kuroko laughed, but it wasn't a happy one. 

"Fancy cycling down the streets of Kanagawa?" She eyed him, "I bet I do that better than you,"

"You wish, I cycled for twenty years to school and to work and you had me to send you to school," 

"Oh really?" Both of them raced for the garage. 

_"You are so going to lose, I know the way round even when I'm asleep,"_

_"You lost practice, and I haven't, so there!"_

_"The loser cooks dinner,"_

_"Oh you better do it well!"_

_"Who said I'm going to cook dinner?"_

_"I did,"_

_"You are dead."_

_"You wish,"_

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sawakita sat up and wiped his sweat with the shirt that he was wearing. He had just fallen asleep on his living room sofa. He thought he just saw some familiar people, but that was probably a dream…

The evening sun blazed across his balcony, casting golden showers on the potted plants and the shiny marble floor tiles. He realized that, after checking the clock, he had slept for three hours. He didn't know that he was this exhausted.

Sawakita changed into a loose tank top and shorts, pulled on his shoes and went out for his daily evening jog. 

----------------------------------------------------------

Kuroko pursed her lips in frustration. Her brother, as it seems, had not lost his touch at all. He weaved through the streets easily and swiftly; She on the other hand, cycled as fast but was slightly daunted by her unfamiliarity of the routes. She sped up her pedaling and was catching up on Rukawa fast. 

Just then, a large tawny cat dashed out from the bushes on the side of the road and she swerved to avoid it. The bicycle brakes, worn from years of disrepair, gave way, and she crashed onto the road. A loud screech of car wheels was followed by a sickening crunch.

Rukawa stopped and turned. His blue eyes widened in alarm. Kuroko was lying on the road in a pool of blood. He felt his head spin with fear that gripped him. 

"KURO!" His voice was hoarse with terror. 

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sawakita jogged down the sidewalk of the road, and he saw a familiar figure on a bicycle speeding down the other side of the road. He wanted to greet Rukawa but saw Kuroko, hot on her brother's heels, or rather, wheels. A large tawny cat dashed out. 

His voice died in his throat as Kuroko avoided the cat and lost control of her bicycle, crashing onto the road. The oncoming red Ford could not stop in time. The lithe, beautiful figure flew like a lifeless rag doll through the air and landed on the ground in a faint heap. Sawakita felt an odd, painful twist in his guts as he heard Rukawa scream Kuroko's name. He ran out to the road, and looked into Rukawa's eyes briefly before both of them called Kuroko's name. Rukawa touched her shoulders tenderly, trying to wake her. Sawakita realized that she was alive, but barely. Her pale face was covered in blood and horrible gashes. Blood was still pooling around her.

------------------------------------------------------------

[A/N: Uh-oh…]


	3. Chappie Three and Sawakita comforts her

Your heart's desire

----------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Honestly, I wouldn't be here if I owned either **Rukawa **or **Sawakita**. I'd be out **showing them off**. Anyway, **Slam Dunk** belongs to the **Holy Guru** **Takehiko Inoue** and I own the **gorgeous Rukawa Kuroko.**

Setting: Post-Slam Dunk

Pairing: Sawakita Eiji X OC (Rukawa Kuroko)

Character age guidelines: 

Rukawa Kaede [32]

Rukawa Kuroko [20]

Genre: Romance/ maybe humour in some parts

Pre-script note: This fic doesn't have a beta-reader because I post chapters on impulse. However, my eternal devotion and love goes to Fen and the others who'd always be there to beta-read my horrendous works. (Stop scowling at me, Si En, I know this is another one of my romantic streaks…) I beta my own fic and so blame all the mistakes on me and I'll die a happy person if you point out blatant mistakes that I made.

Pre-script note 2: Constructive criticisms are very much welcomed. I'd be happy with a one-line review, but I give you my heart if you'd go past a paragraph assessing the fic, pointing out the strengths, weaknesses, where I should improve on and all. =D

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three

"My sister got in a killer crash. I don't even know if she'll live and you are telling me that I have to leave her for that stupid show?"

"Look here, Rukawa, it's a 2 million US dollar contract, alright? If you break it, you won't be able to pay for the losses even if you pawn everything of yours down to that gorgeous body of yours." 

"Frigging hell!"

"Yes it is, shit happens. Get someone to stay with your sister and you get your arse down to the airport tomorrow, period,"

"Damn you!"

_-Click-_

Rukawa put his mobile phone away and buried his face in his hands. People walking down the hospital corridor were all ogling at him, but he couldn't care less. Sawakita patted his shoulder, "Hey mate, your manager said no?"

He nodded. Both men were silent for that painful moment. 

"You just go for the show, okay? I'll stay with Miss Kuroko, I have no important games for about two months," Sawakita put a hand on Rukawa's knee, trying to settle the worried man's strung nerves. The lights of the operating theatre were still shining a blood red.

"You…you don't understand," Rukawa bit back traces of wetness in his eyes, "I won't be able to live it if I just go…and come back to find her…well…dead,"

"She will be fine," Sawakita assured both Rukawa and himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuroko suffered a severe crack on the base of her spinal cord, rendering her paralysed waist-down. Sawakita couldn't believe what he heard. That meant that Kuroko would be unable to ride her motorbike again until her recovery, which according to the doctor, would take years to accomplish. He knew that she'd be devastated, and it was too unfortunate that Rukawa could not be there with her. 

He made up his mind to stay with her through this ordeal. Kuroko had shown signs of waking up a day after the operation – her heartbeat was regular, her eyes moved beneath her eyelids and her fingers – those long, strong fingers – quivered ever so lightly. Sawakita didn't know what got him, but he couldn't bring himself to leave her side, afraid that she may wake up anytime and become distraught over her paralysis. 

He wondered if she would cry – but no, Kuroko is a strong woman, she will not cry. 

But she is also a young woman full of vitality and the need to be running about, with the need to feel alive and energized. Sawakita had never seen her cry – he only knew her for two days – but he felt his heart clench at the picture of tears in the dark hazel brown eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

It was like waking from a deep sleep. Her eyes were gummy and foggy; everything around her was a white blur. She tried to lift her right hand to rub her eyes, but realized that there was something holding it. There was someone, she knew, and the person was grasping onto her hand like a lifebuoy. 

"…Kae…?" Her voice was raw and coarse. The person raised his head from its position – the space on the bed beside her, and he gripped her hand with another hand, "You are awake?"

"Kae…" It wasn't her brother, yet the voice was oddly familiar. 

"Rukawa had to go to Milan, I'm Sawakita," He reached for the emergency button to alert the doctor and nurses, who rushed over in a few minutes' time. He went out to call Rukawa. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It was as he had expected – despite the fact that the doctor broke the news to her as gently as possible, Kuroko couldn't accept the fact. The doctor told Sawakita to try to calm her as much as possible, so that they could avoid having to give her stabilizers. 

"You will recover," He told her gently, but firmly. Kuroko turned away, her porcelain smooth face, was covered in gauze bandages, which he knew, would be streaked with ugly gashes and deep cuts. 

He sighed at her silence. 

"I don't know what to say. I'm not Rukawa. But I…" He gestured helplessly in search of appropriate words, "I don't want to see you…sad,"

She refused to reply, her eyes shut tightly. Sawakita suspected that there were tears that she wanted to conceal from him. Hesitantly, he touched her hand, feeling the lightly callused texture, and finally gripping it in his own. She was too weak to withdraw from him, but he felt her distance. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuroko felt hot tears sting her eyes. _I could never ride my motorbike again_, she thought. She hated the loss of freedom and the feeling of being helpless. When she lost her parents in the plane crash, she had her brother with her – and when she was older, she swore to be strong for him and herself. 

When Sawakita gripped her hand, she felt the warmth traveling from his large, thick palms through her entire being. She wanted to draw away, but her body felt like a lump of loose rag and she hated herself for being unable to even refuse this strange yet familiar presence. With thoughts racing through her head, she fell asleep from the remaining effects of the anesthetics, still feeling the comforting warmth of his hand and his body.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[A/N: More interaction… ^_~]


	4. Chappie Four leaving her mad and exasper...

Your heart's desire

----------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Honestly, I wouldn't be here if I owned either **Rukawa **or **Sawakita**. I'd be out **showing them off**. Anyway, **Slam Dunk** belongs to the **Holy Guru** **Takehiko Inoue** and I own the **gorgeous Rukawa Kuroko.**

Setting: Post-Slam Dunk

Pairing: Sawakita Eiji X OC (Rukawa Kuroko)

Character age guidelines: 

Rukawa Kaede [32]

Rukawa Kuroko [20]

Genre: Romance/ maybe humour in some parts

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four

Her breath steadied and her erratic heartbeat dropped to a normal pace. Sawakita smoothed his fingers over her palm, feeling a strong surge of tenderness. He froze in mid-motion, rethinking his action. 

_Not since Midoriko…_

Sawakita retracted his hand and left. He had to wash up and change his clothes before coming back – and he hoped that he'd make it back before Kuroko woke up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The Nissan March was strangely bubbly for a tall, muscular man like him, but the cheeriness was what Sawakita saw in the car. It wasn't too small, either, and fitted him just right. Besides, a bright orange Nissan March would be the last car anyone would imagine the star player of Japan would drive – it was way easier to shake off pesky paparazzo and journalists. The car glided smoothly along the highway, and Sawakita found his thoughts straying again. 

Was it true that I could never love? I was in love. Was, was the keyword. Midoriko was everything I could ask for in a dream girl, and she loved me. But again, did I really love her? If not, why would I be oblivious to her agony and loneliness? I was too caught up in his basketball games and had practically ignored the sweet, quiet girl – who had to –

His thoughts cut off abruptly as he reached his house. After he activated the remote security to open the gates of his house, Sawakita pulled into the driveway, shutting the gates behind him. It was then when he remembered that he had to get back to Kuroko as soon as possible. He ran into the house and showered, picked up a few articles of clothes and stuffed those into his duffel bag. He checked that everything was ready before going out again. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuroko was tossing and turning on the hospital bed when he arrived, beads of sweat appearing on the visible patches of her face. Her heart rate was again, feverous, and Sawakita saw nothing at that moment except to wake her from the nightmare that she was apparently experiencing. 

He placed his hands, slightly chilly from the air-conditioning in the car, onto hers and shook her gently. Her eyes fluttered briefly before opening in a sleepy haze. There was fear within the dark hazel depths. 

"Nii-chan…?" She muttered, still delirious from her nightmare. 

"It's Sawakita," He replied as quietly as possible, "You had a nightmare. It's okay… nothing will hurt you here,"

"You don't understand," Kuroko's voice was broken and croaky, "I have to drive…I can't lose my freedom of movement," Her guard was let down. Sawakita felt a trace of relief at hearing her tell him about herself – he tightened his hold on her hands instinctively, "You will get better,"

"No…now!" She cried out before she fell into a severe coughing fit. 

The doctor and nurses rushed in a while later to tend to her. Sawakita went out of the ward at the request of the doctor. 

I will protect her from all the demons that haunted her dreams until Rukawa comes back next week. 

**"You shouldn't date someone if you don't love her,"**

Rukawa was right to tell me that. I don't even know if I can ever love. But I will love Kuroko as a friend, as a sister.

The doctor came out a while later and Sawakita rose from the seat outside the ward to enquire about Kuroko's well being. 

"Are you a family member of Miss Rukawa Kuroko?" 

"Eh, no, but her brother had asked me to take care of her. I've been here for a couple of days,"

"Miss Rukawa's condition is very stable now. In fact, she could be discharged next week to recuperate properly. Her spine condition, however, would require long-term physiotherapy. She didn't seem to be taking the news too well, so I gather that it's your job to make sure she learn to accept it in a good way," 

When Sawakita went in again, he saw that the medical team had removed some of the bandages on Kuroko's face. Where smooth porcelain skin used to be on her left cheek was dried blood, coarse bruises and scratches. They'd no doubt leave the skin pockmarked and scarred when recovered. Inertly, he wondered if she'd be able to accept the loss of beauty as well.

She looked up at him, "Why are you still here?"

He smiled warmly, "Because your nii-san asked me to stay here,"

"I don't need you,"

"But I want to stay," He sat casually by her bed.

"Get out,"

"Aw Ma'am, you sound awfully perky for someone who was just a little bit sulky just now," Sawakita piped cheerfully, "You know, you don't look as pretty if you are scowling,"

"Well, it doesn't matter now, does it? I know what my face is like now," She glared at him, "Shouldn't you be out of here by now? I don't have the looks that you were drooling after,"

Expecting that, Sawakita made a show of clutching his heart and sighing in theatrical fashion, "Milady, you wound me. You spared me no sweet words, and hesitated not in showering abuse upon my ardor,"

Caught by surprise, Kuroko intensified her glare, while Sawakita continued to babble, "Since I'm going to be here for a while, I might as well make myself comfortable," He dragged over another chair from a corner of the ward, sat on the first chair and propped his legs on the second, "Aw Miss Kuroko, you look an awful lot like your brother when you glare at me,"

"Stop that," Kuroko gritted her teeth.

"Stop what?" He blinked innocently.

"The 'aw' and 'awful' thing! You are too old to be cute," 

"Awwww!" He cooed, "So you think it's cute, Miss Kuroko-chan?"

"Shut up!"

"Alright," He sighed loudly, "For the love of big pink fluffy cows, I'll keep quiet,"

She scowled, and he grinned. It seemed like communication with Kuroko was no longer a problem. 


End file.
